To Keep A Mouth Shut
by Neko-Chan NyaNya
Summary: For Sasuke, it's just him trying to find a way to keep people from running their mouths and ruining his life. For others, it's just an opportunity to get whatever they can out of him for as long as they can. Implied NaruSasu. ItaSasu. Slight Uchihacest.


**A/N:** It's been a while readers of Fanfiction. Such a long while that I don't even think that I can write anymore haha. Just thought that I'd give you a quick short story to let ya know that I haven't forgotten about ya so here you go. ^_^

**Disclaimer:** Why torture myself again by saying that I don't own Naruto.

**To Keep a Mouth Shut**

Sasuke dashed through the halls of Uchiha's Electronic Corporation trying to reach his boss's office; a stack of important files and documents under one arm and a latte with whipped cream neatly formed to the top in his hand. Now a person couldn't even pay Sasuke Uchiha to hand them the remote that's one inch away let alone run across a whole building for a latte, that is unless it was from..._him_.

No _him_ wasn't that flamboyant red devil with the crab claws from the "PowerPuff Girls", This man was more evil, more sinister...and though Sasuke hated to admit it; more clever than he. Yes, the person described was his annoying, older and good looking brother Itachi.

Swinging around the corner on his heel -the papers threatening to tip over as he did so- the office of said person came into view. "Hurry dammit hurry." Was the repeated mumble of the brunette after viewing the clock and seeing how time was shortly running out. Why did his asshole of a brother's office had to be so far? He ignored the adoring smiles of the females in their skimpy black dresses, the males conversing next to the water machine, and everything else so just please! He would give anything to make it on time. Anything!

Sasuke kneed the door open forcefully and stepped inside; half a cup of coffee (No more whipped cream) and a few soaked papers as he puffed out his chest for air. "I...ta...chi...here..." Sweaty pale hands lazily outstretched themselves towards the oak wooded desk with all items.

The older male kept the back of his black leather rolling chair facing his younger brother as he spoke. "Foolish little brother." Pointing to the ordinary clock happily spinning it's hands over the doorway. "You are late by exactly 1 minute and 6 seconds." Finally Itachi turned around in his chair, leaning back a bit with his hands clasped together on his black suited stomach and his long silky hair pulled back into a neat ponytail. "I told you to be here on time and from the look of it, you ruined the things i sent you out for not to mention, messing up my order and no i don't mean the fact that it's nearly empty."

Sasuke glared at his brother with a hated passion. This side of Itachi was the absolute worst. Many trees were destroyed in the making of those endless papers he made not to mention, the copier in the office went down so he had to run to the library in order to make all of those damn copies of prototypes and whatever. The dodging of cars driven by the elderly who clearly should no longer be driving was necessary as he went for Itachi's latte. After waiting for a customer to stop arguing with the worker about his order -went on forever- it took three tries before Sasuke finally came out with the right order -Turns out it was her first day on the job-. All of this trouble to be done in just half an hour and for what? For someone as big of a dick as Itachi to turn back around and complain about being late by less than a fucking minute?.!

Outraged and fed up Sasuke dropped the stack of brown and white papers onto the cool blue carpet and threw the latte behind him, intensifying his glare as he slammed the door shut behind him. "That. Is. It Itachi! I've had enough of you. Who the hell cares if you're the president of this company! If your lazy ass wants a fucking latte or a damn pile of useless papers then you get your ass up and do iyour own fucking self you bastard!"

Itachi remained expressionless as he stared at his softly panting brother. He was used to it afterall, this same routine happened every two weeks when Sasuke had finally been pushed over the edge. The older Uchiha smirked as he pushed himself up from his chair-this was his favorite part, just another thing to look forward to every two weeks in his eyes.

"Tsk tsk tsk. We've been over this Sasuke. **I** am **your** _boss_. **You** are **my** _employee_. What I say, whenever I say goes unless you would like to be fired from this company." At the hearing of the word "Fired" sasuke's glare retreated behind a stolid expression though, it was obvious that he was a bit worried. Itachi walked from behind his desk, happy that he now had his little brother's full attention. "You and I both know that father would like for you to run this company after you showed him how useful you could possibly be. Uchiha's Electronic Corp. is one of the leading technical businesses in Japan and with the continuation of the Uchiha bloodline running it-it shall stay that way." Itachi now walked toward sasuke who was staring at the carpet as if a red hand would climb out and take him under. Itachi continued.

"Imagine father's disappointment when he finds out that I had to fire you for non-cooperation of me as your boss." Sasuke stayed quiet with just a silent opening and closing of his mouth, trying to find something to say to that but just couldn't find the words. Being compared to Itachi all of his life by his father, Sasuke found it the perfect opportunity to finally show Fukaku Uchiha -or in other words daddy- who was more better for the succession of this company rather than his brother. To finally out do him and show his father that he is certainly more better than his douche of an aniki.

But how could he if Itachi fires him from even getting the chance too with no agreement to ever being let back in?

By now the older Uchiha was behind his little brother, making it necessary to him that little space was opened as one chest pressed gently against the other's back. "After showing me disrespect I should fire you." Large manly hands slide themselves up Sasuke's black trousers, one stopping at the hem of his pants hidden behind a black belt, and one continuing it's journey up to place two fingers on the younger man's chin. "Of course you can always do me that special favor that will make me utter not a syllable of this to father Sasuke." Itachi's deep voice echoed against Sasuke's ear, sending shivers down his spine at his name rolling so easily off his tongue.

Sasuke shifted where he stood trying to hide his want for more of his brother because secretly, even if just the slightest bit, he hated the annoying asshole but loved the sex. The urge for his brother started after the first time he was taken by the bastard and now just as Itachi, he awaits those two weeks to finally get his world shaken by him. Without Itachi's knowing of this of course. What was he going to say? "Aniki I hate you but love your body. Let's fuck I know you can't resist me"?

Hell. No.

Sasuke faked a look of regret and hate as he took his sweet time in finally accepting the favor with a sigh and a mumble of the words 'Fuck you.' Itachi just said nothing as he lowered Sasuke's pants having already undid everything while the younger was occupied with thoughts. "Oh I plan to." The fingers still on his chin tilted the brunette's head back to connect their lips with Itachi eagerly pushing his tongue to the back of Sasuke's mouth, tasting all of the delicious flavors of his little brother. Who knew that bitter Sasuke could make a tomato taste so good.

The raven released a soft moan into Itachi's mouth, both because they were in a office room with people walking past just outside, and so that Itachi wouldn't realize that he was enjoying himself. Itachi poked past the thin cloth of navy blue boxers, feeling around for his prize. Earning a louder moan and a slight jerk of the hips when his fingers brushed past the head of his semi-hardened erection. Pulling away at the reaction, Itachi looked into the eyes of his brother and noticed the pink tint on pale cheeks. "Didn't know you were so happy to have me touch you here."

"S-shut up! Your hand is feeling around in my pants that's the only-nnn-ah!"

The Uchiha released a soft cry as Itachi started pumping his cock into full hardness which certainly didn't take long. Sasuke was sensitive, sex-deprived and overall-horny. Any amount of touching by _him_ was enough to make him blow his load right there in his underwear. "Little boys who can't admit their want for their own brother shouldn't talk. Now where should I have you? Against the window? Or over my desk? Choose.

Sasuke's eyes got big as saucers. Itachi knew the lust for him? When? How? Sure the fact of not even a struggle against this was made as Itachi had his way with him over and over again...or how he knew that everytime he argued, Itachi would go and have his way with him yet he continued to argue...or how he called out Itachi's name many times as the older fucked his brain into oblivion in the past...but he made sure that he was careful that he wouldn't be found out. Really he did!

"F-fuck...ooo..nnn-haaa." Sasuke supported himself by grabbing onto his brother's shoulders. "Itachi!" God did he have magic fingers. Itachi raised a neatly trimmed black eyebrow at Sasuke, only quickening his strokes. "Oh? So you want me to stop?" He threatened.

"N-no!" Stop something that felt as good as he was feeling when he knows that it's going to get 10 times better? Once again.

Hell. No.

"Then choose Sasuke. Before I do stop and make you go the rest of the work day with your pants sticking out. Then I'll tell father afterwards."

One second...

Two seconds...

Three seconds...

Four...

"...Over the desk..." It was gasped out and said softly but Itachi still heard it as clear as day. Though the sex was great, Sasuke still hated the fact of being dominated by his aniki.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat in the empty lounge area, taking a break from all of his work and sipped on a cup of coffee. He chuckled to himself in the quiet room as he looked out the window, enjoying how his day got just a bit better. The sound of a doorknob took the blonde's attention from his thoughts and to the entryway of the lounge room, a disheveled and satisfied looking Uchiha standing there as he struggled to fix his tie. "Wow...you look a mess Uchiha. What happened to you? Got into a fight?" Naruto laughed at his own comment.<p>

Sasuke just ignored his comment and went for the coffee machine. He needed a little pick me up after Itachi screwed the energy out of him. Naruto took one last sip of his coffee before setting it down and speaking in a more calm voice. "Haha you know, Itachi-san told me to go over to see Kiba about a new computer project. Said that I should look over the plans and see if the structure and functions would appeal to the public."

"You don't say." Sasuke had half a mind for Naruto as he poured his coffee into the paper cup. He was only going to listen until his beverage was done before he walked out. He didn't need Naruto spoiling his mood with another stupid story of some dumb shit he and the Inuzuka did.

"Yeah well on my way there, I walked past Itachi-san's office and it sound like some "stuff" was going on." Naruto emphasized the word and that certainly got the raven's attention. He stopped the pouring of his coffee and payed more attention to Naruto now. "S-stuff?"

"Yeah. "Stuff." As in he was doing someone in his office. Why I'll tell ya Sasuke, your brother certainly knows how to use it. He had whoever was with him screaming and moaning non-stop."

"Oh...Did you stay after that?" _Oh god not Naruto. Not him of all people. Please tell me he didn't figure out who was there!_

"Well I figured the others would think that I was crazy for easedropping on the boss so I left the door."

_Yes!_

"Until I heard someone scream "Brother!" Then I really got curious about what was going on inside sooo..."

_Please tell me he didn't look inside! Please tell me he didn't look inisde! Please tell me he didn't look..._

"So I opened the door quietly and lightly and saw Itachi-san having you over his desk."

Sasuke dropped his coffee and let it spill onto the white tiled floor, his face flushed uncontrollably with crimson of embarrassment. "T-that wasn't me! That was um...um!...I have a twin!" He out bursted. Naruto just gave him a look that said 'we both know that's a lie' and then gave a grin. "My my Sasuke. I never knew that you were a screamer in bed...or should I say the office." The blonde just chuckled again. Sasuke on the other hand stormed over to Naruto and took two fist fulls of his shirt, pulling upward to stare black into blue eyes. "You speak of this or that to anyone and I swear I'll kill you Uzumaki!"

Naruto just remained calmed and continued grinning like an idiot. "Don't worry you frightened little lamb. I'll tell not a soul about any bit of this." Naruto raised his hand letting Sasuke know that he had his word. Slowly the Uchiha released his hold on the blonde. "Good."

"That's only if from this day on you continue to do what I say, whenever I say it." He smiled sweetly. A vain appeared in the corner of the Uchiha's head. "And what the fucking hell makes you think that I'm going to take orders from the likes of you like my-"

"Looks like I'm going to have to tell Kiba about what I saw when I go to his office in just a few-"

"Okay dammit fine!...Just...Naruto keep your mouth shut about this and I'll (Gulp)...Do whatever you want me to..." Starring down with fist clenched at his sides. Sasuke hesitantly and quietly agreed, gritting his teeth as he did so.

"Good. I'm glad you see things my way Sasuke hehe." Getting up, Naruto made his way to the door with his hands closed behind his head. "How about you start with buying me lunch. And once you're done with that you can finish up the paper work piled in my office." Stopping at the entryway Naruto turned around and gave another grin. "And maybe i'll treat you by showing you how better I am than Itachi-san could ever be." A wink of a blue eye and the dobe whistled his way down the hallway.

Sasuke just stood there, unable to say anything as he watched Naruto disappear behind one of the rooms down the hallway. Not only was he a sex slave to Itachi to protect his job and title as future boss of the company. But now he was a slave (And possible sex slave) to Naruto Uzumaki just to protect himself from being called "The man who got fucked by his brother." Which could also possibly lead to the downfall of the company.

Sasuke never got one ounce of a break after that. In more ways than one by both men.

* * *

><p>First story in a while. C-can I have at least one favorite? And a comment...go easy on me pwease? Hope you enjoyed. ^. .^<p> 


End file.
